Crazy
by missmarykat
Summary: You always blame everything on me being crazy'  A sentence was so true was never uttered. A plot bunny that wouldn't leave my dead alternate ending to 'Goin' Down the Road' oneshot?
1. You always blame everything

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Degrassi, or lay any claim of ownership. This is merely an idea that wouldn't leave me alone after "Goin' Down the Road". (now you can't sue me!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You always blame everything on me being crazy"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's upstairs sleeping, I swear it's like living with a two year old!" exclaimed Joey Jeremiah to his fiancée, Caitlin, as he descended the stairs.

"Oh come-now, he doesn't mean it h-"

"_He doesn't mean it_- are you kidding me! Craig knows what he's doing, exactly what he's doing. He just wants attention" Joey cut Caitlin off.

"Joey, he's bipolar" Caitlin pointed out.

"You think I forgot that!", Joey rebuked, "Of course I know he's bipolar it's just…stressful. I mean I just don't know how much more of this disease I can handle. He's practically helpless by himself!"

Caitlin sighed, "Don't you think your being a little too harsh? Craig would never intentionally hurt you, you know that."

Joey looked up at her doubtfully. "Joey, you know Craig could never hurt you on purpose, he loves you", Caitlin, oh so wisely, pointed out.

Still unbelievingly Joey said, "You see I'm not so sure. I mean his father-"

Now it was Caitlin's turn to cut Joey off. "Craig is not his father Joey, he'll never be."

Joey just shook his head, "Like Father like son as they always say".

Caitlin looked disgusted, "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that."

"Don't play the martyr card Caitlin", Joey shouted, "You know as well as I do how Craig gets when he's in a fit. He even punched me out. He can't be trusted unless he gets help, and even then I'm not so sure…"

"You know he only hit you because he had no control over himself-" Caitlin started.

"You see!", Joey interrupted, "That's exactly my point! Craig has no control."

"Don't misquote me Jeremiah", Caitlin screamed at him, "What I meant was that due to his disorder Craig couldn't stop himself. Have you seen him with Angela? Craig cares for her more than he does anyone else in this world. You and I both know that he would not, could not ever harm a hair on her head."

"I didn't even think about Angie", Joey said quietly, "I can't leave Craig alone with her."

Meanwhile, Caitlin looked stunned. But the shock of that statement was quickly won out with anger.

"Don't you dare give me that! That is a load of crap and you know it!" Caitlin screamed at Joey. "You are going to take away the one thing he treasures most in this world?"

Joey looked appalled, "What, are you saying my own son doesn't care for me?"

"Don't turn this to be about yourself!", Caitlin screamed at him violently, "You are always doing that! We are talking about Craig here; the world doesn't revolve around you Joey!"

"OH I'm sor-ry Caitlin, why are you even butting your nose in where it doesn't belong. This is MY family, Craig is MY responsibility and I'm sorry if I feel unappreciated," Joey yelled back with equal ferocity.

"I can't believe you," Caitlin was disgusted, "here Craig is needing our help, and all you can think about is your ego? But what do I know—I mean after all this is _your_ family, right? I'll just go now and stop butting my face in where it so obviously doesn't belong."

Caitlin started gathering her things, then stopped and turned abruptly. "But you really want to know why Craig ran away; it was to get away from you Joey Jeremiah. How anyone can stand you as well as he does is a mystery to me. I'm telling you this now and you better listen," Caitlin said seriously, "Craig needs help, he needs a loving household to come home to every night. If you keep stepping on stones around him, if you keep acting as if he's irresponsible, or always in an episode, or acting as if he's a burden, or always blaming or pushing what goes wrong in your life on him, Craig will run away, and next time we won't be so lucky as to get him back."

Joey just stood there stunned but still fuming, and watched Caitlin walk towards the door. "You go out that door, don't plan on coming back!", he yelled to her.

"Good", Caitlin yelled, and as she opened the door she called out, "Consider our engagement over! I never want to see you again Joseph Jeremiah!"

And as Joey watched her go, he sank slowly on the couch with one thought in his mind, _"Why did Craig have to be bipolar? If Craig wasn't, so much would have been different in my life. That disease just ruined one of the last good things in my life."_

Joey never even considered that it was his fault, that Caitlin couldn't stand him because he was self centered, that he always tried to put his views of reality on everyone, that if it wasn't good for Joey Jeremiah-it wasn't good. No, all Joey could think of that was to blame was Craig and his disorder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You always blame everything on me being crazy"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AUTHOUR'S NOTES

This was my first fanfiction ever, please review. What did you think? Good? Bad? Any reviews, positive or negative, will be thanked.

As a side note, if you did like it, originally I was going to leave it as a one shot- but I kinda have an idea for a story—any views?

Thanks to all who read it!

p.s.- I need a beta reader….maybe to even just edit this please?


	2. Like Father like son

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Like Father like son as they always say"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Craig couldn't sleep.

Well, that is a lie. Craig was asleep, but two certain individuals woke him up.

"_He's practically helpless by himself!"_

'Ouch, that one hurt' thought Craig. "I mean, I know I've been a little irresponsible but I can hold my own fairly well! I take care of others too. I mean I've helped Joey get on dates, I've watched Angie…"

"…I've embarrassed Ashley, I've gotten kicked off a set…and now I'm talking to myself. Great Craig, really great."

"_You see I'm not so sure. I mean his father-"_

Craig was confused from the beginning, but now—his father? His—Craig Manning's father—who beat him up on a daily basis and tried to buy his son?

"What's Joey going on about?" Craig asked aloud. "He can't seriously be comparing me to that man. I would never hurt anybody" to which his inner voice responded _"You haven't exactly been known for your gentle personality. Remember your first fit? The one where you punched Joey out?"_

"Shut up! It was an accident. He knows I didn't mean it—right?" Craig responded.

He received no answer. "Right?!" He looked around wildly.

"_Craig is not his father Joey, he'll never be."_

Craig inched closer to the stair well, "See! Caitlin knows me!"

_"Like Father like son as they always say"._

'What was that old nursery rhyme? Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me?', Craig thought, "That couldn't be anymore wrong."

Those words hit Craig hard—harder than he ever thought words could. Mainly because of the man and manner of who spoke them. Joey Jeremiah was the man who saved him, who Craig considered his father. Well more of his father than his actual father could be.

How could he say that? Craig just didn't understand. Did Joey honestly think that?

"I'll never be like my father", Craig repeated quietly to himself. "I will never be like that, that monster!"

"_That's exactly my point! Craig has no control."_

Did Joey, his "father", actually think that? Had he never seen Craig with Angie?

"_I didn't even think about Angie… I can't leave Craig alone with her."_

'Nursery rhymes you fail me yet again', Craig thought, 'why don't you just rip my heart out where I stand Joey. I could never hurt her, never.'

"_I'm sorry if I feel unappreciated"_

Unappreciated? Is that really how Craig made Joey feel?

"I know I'm not the most touchy-feely person, but I thought he knew how I felt", Craig pondered.

"Joey thinks I'll hurt Angie. He thinks I'm violent." Craig thought, "I'm not violent. I'm not my father…I'm not my father…I AM NOT MY FATHER!"

But the more times Craig said it, the less and less he believed it.

"I mean, if Joey thinks I am…what if—" Craig couldn't even finish the thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Like Father like son as they always say"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's note

Well chapter two to a story I originally intended to be a one-shot. Did you like? Or should I delete and keep it as a one-shot?

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
